Heating devices, in particular for heating and/or temperature-control of a skin surface with a deep effect on partial regions of a human body, having at least one heat transfer element and at least one terminal for an energy supply device and also a control panel with an encapsulation are known in prior art. Thus for example the publication DE 198 08 851 A1 shows such a heating device.
The disadvantage of the heating device shown therein is that the control panel can be inserted only with difficulty in a glove or in a garment since, on the one hand, it has too great a spatial extension and the control panel must be disposed in a pocket secured externally on e.g. the glove. As a result, the operability is also impaired inter alia since a wearer of the gloves must firstly open the pocket and only then can access the control panel.
Fixed positioning of the control panel is not possible.
A further example of a garment, in this case a glove, with a heating device is shown for example in US 2005/0155961 A1. The control panel is also concealed hereby behind a Velcro fastener.
A garment with an integrated control panel is known from “Elektronik 22/2003, pp. 52-57”. However direct sewing between the electronics and the garment is undertaken here so that only when the garment is completely finished can it be tested as to whether the control panel is functioning. If this is not the case, the garment must be undone again, which is associated with high additional costs.
A further example of a glove connected to a control panel can be deduced from US 2006/0092624 A1. However, it is disadvantageous here that the control panel is not connected integrally to the glove and, consequently, greater focus must be placed on the connection mechanism.